googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
List of powers of 10
This is a (currently incomplete) list of powers of 10 in ascending order that have articles on Googology Wiki. All numbers with the "-illion" suffix are in short scale. 100 to 1049 * One, 100 * Ten, 101 * Hundred, 102 * Thousand, 103 * Myriad, 104 * Lakh, 105 * Million, 106 * Crore, 107 * Myllion, 108 * Billion, 109 * Dialogue, 1010 * Undoocol, 1011 * Trillion, 1012 * Trdoocol, 1013 * Qdrdoocol, 1014 * Quadrillion, 1015 * Byllion, 1016 *Sptdoocol, 1017 * Quintillion, 1018 * Guppychunk, 1019 * Guppy, 1020 * Sextillion, 1021 *1022 * Septillion, 1024 * Minnow, 1025 * Octillion, 1027 * Rang, 1028 * Nonillion, 1030 * Tryllion, 1032 * Decillion, 1033 * Gobychunk, 1034 * Goby, 1035 * Undecillion, 1036 * Duodecillion, 1039 * Gogolspeck, 1040 * Tredecillion, 1042 * Zai, 1044 * Quattuordecillion, 1045 * Quindecillion, 1048 * Gogolchunk, 1049 1050 to 1099 * Lcillion, 1050 * Sexdecillion, 1051 * Gougasha, 1052 * Tallakshana, 1053 * Septendecillion, 1054 * Asougi, 1056 * Octodecillion, 1057 * Novemdecillion, 1060 * Vigintillion, 1063 * Quadryllion, 1064 * Jumbo shrimp, 1065 * Unvigintillion, 1066 * Muryoutaisuu, 1068 * Duovigintillion, 1069 * Ogolspeck, 1070 * Trevigintillion, 1072 * Gazillion, 1074 * Quattuorvigintillion, 1075 * Quinvigintillion, 1078 * Ogolchunk, 1079 * Ogol, 1080 * Sexvigintillion, 1081 * Septenvigintillion, 1084 * Tiny twerpuloid, 1085 * Octovigintillion, 1087 * Novemvigintillion, 1090 * Trigintillion, 1093 * Googolcrumb, 1095 * Untrigintillion, 1096 * Duotrigintillion, 1099 10100 to 10149 * Googol, 10100 * Googolty, 10101 * Tretrigintillion, 10102 * Quattuortrigintillion, 10105 * Quintrigintillion, 10108 * Eleventyplex, 10110 * Sextrigintillion, 10111 * Septentrigintillion, 10114 * Octotrigintillion, 10117 * Novemtrigintillion, 10120 * Quadragintillion, 10123 * Unquadragintillion, 10126 * Quintyllion, 10128 * Duoquadragintillion, 10129 * Trequadragintillion, 10132 * Mahakathana, 10133 * Quattuorquadragintillion, 10135 * Quinquadragintillion, 10138 * Asankhyeya, 10140 * Sexquadragintillion, 10141 * Septenquadragintillion, 10144 * Dvajagranisamani, 10145 * Octoquadragintillion, 10147 10150 to 10199 * Novemquadragintillion, 10150 * Quinquagintillion, 10153 * Unquinquagintillion, 10156 * Duoquinquagintillion, 10159 * Trequinquagintillion, 10162 * Quattuorquinquagintillion, 10165 * Quinquinquagintillion, 10168 * Sexquinquagintillion, 10171 * Septenquinquagintillion, 10174 * Octoquinquagintillion, 10177 * Novemquinquagintillion, 10180 * Sexagintillion, 10183 * Unsexagintillion, 10186 * Duosexagintillion, 10189 * Vahanaprajnapti, 10191 * Tresexagintillion, 10192 * Quattuorsexagintillion, 10195 * Quinsexagintillion, 10198 10200 to 10249 * Gargoogol, 10200 * Sexsexagintillion, 10201 * Septensexagintillion, 10204 * Octosexagintillion, 10207 * Novemsexagintillion, 10210 * Septuagintillion, 10213 * Unseptuagintillion, 10216 * Duoseptuagintillion, 10219 * Treseptuagintillion, 10222 * Quattuorseptuagintillion, 10225 * Quinseptuagintillion, 10228 * Sexseptuagintillion, 10231 * Septenseptuagintillion, 10234 * Octoseptuagintillion, 10237 * Novemseptuagintillion, 10240 * Octogintillion, 10243 * Unoctogintillion, 10246 * Duooctogintillion, 10249 10250 to 10299 * Gogolding, 10250 * Treoctogintillion, 10252 * Quattuoroctogintillion, 10255 * Sextyllion, 10256 * Quinoctogintillion, 10258 * Sexoctogintillion, 10261 * Septenoctogintillion, 10264 * Octooctogintillion, 10267 * Novemoctogintillion, 10270 * Nonagintillion, 10273 * Unnonagintillion, 10276 * Duononagintillion, 10279 * Trenonagintillion, 10282 * Kuruta, 10283 * Quattuornonagintillion, 10285 * Quinnonagintillion, 10288 * Sexnonagintillion, 10291 * Ecetonspeck, 10293 * Septennonagintillion, 10294 * Octononagintillion, 10297 * Ecetoncrumb, 10298 10300 to 10999 * Novemnonagintillion, 10300 * Ecetonchunk, 10302 * Centillion, 10303 * Ecetonbunch, 10304 * Cenuntillion, 10306 * Ecetoncrowd, 10308 * Duocentillion, 10309 * Centretillion, 10312 * Ecetonswarm, 10313 * Cenoctotillion, 10327 * Sarvanikshepa, 10329 * Primo-vigesimo-centillion, 10366 * Agrasara, 10375 * Epi-bitillion, 10387 * Ogolding, 10400 * Bentaggoogol, 10420 * Uttaraparamanurajahpravesa, 10421 * Googolding, 10500 * Septyllion, 10512 * Cennovemoctogintillion, 10570 * Sxoohol, 10600 * Ducentillion, 10603 * Tentaggoogol, 10630 * Unvigintiducentillion, 10666 * Soophol, 10700 * Bi-exitillion, 10771 * Ogolchime, 10800 * Duocennovemnonagintillion, 10900 * Trecentillion, 10903 101000 to 109999 * Googolchime, 101000 * Mevillion, 101002 * Octyllion, 101024 * Trecennovemnonagintillion, 101200 * Quadringentillion, 101203 * Quingentillion, 101503 * Ecetonding, 101515 * En-bitillion, 101539 * Doug's Zillion, 101722 * Sescentillion, 101803 * Guppytoll, 102000 * Septuagintisescentillion, 102013 * Nonyllion, 102048 * Septingentillion, 102103 * Ex-tritillion, 102190 * Octingentillion, 102403 * Gogolbell, 102500 * Nongentillion, 102703 * Novemnongentillion, 102730 * Ennicennigiennillion, 102997 * Nongennovemnonagintillion and Googood, 103000 * Millillion, 103003 * Milliauntillion, 103006 * Milliadotillion, 103009 * Ecetonchime, 103030 * Dek-bitillion, 103075 * Ogolbell, 104000 * Decyllion, 104096 * Googolbell, 105000 * Millianongennovemnonagintillion, 106000 * Dumillillion, 106003 * Epi-tritillion, 106564 * Ogoltoll, 108000 * Undecyllion, 108192 * Ennicennigiennillion, 108991 * Duomillianongennovemnonagintillion, 109000 * Trillillion, 109003 1010,000 to 10999,999 * Googoltoll, 1010,000 * Tre-exitillion, 1012,291 * Ecetonbell, 1015,150 * Duodecyllion, 1016,384 * Oct-tritillion, 1019,686 * Guppygong, 1020,000 * Myrillion, 1030,003 * Ecetontoll, 1030,300 * Tredecyllion, 1032,768 * Gogolgong, 1050,000 * En-tritillion, 1059,052 * Dumyrillion, 1060,003 * Quattuordecyllion, 1065,536 * Ogolgong, 1080,000 * Googolgong, 10100,000 * Quindecyllion, 10131,072 * Ter-exitillion, 10196,611 * Googolbar, 100,00050,000 = 10250,000 * Sexdecyllion, 10262,144 * Nonagintimillillion, \(10^{270,003}\) * Centimillillion, 10300,003 * Ecetongong, 10303,000 * Septdecyllion, 10524,288 101,000,000 to 10^10^100 * Maximusmillion, 101,000,000 * Octodecyllion, 101,048,576 * Novemdecyllion, 102,097,152 * Ekatommyrillion, 103,000,000 * Milli-millillion, 103,000,003 * Blastomlastillion, 103,003,000 * Pen-exitillion, 103,145,731 * Vigintyllion, 104,194,304 * Biblastillion, 106,000,000 * Unvigintyllion, 108,388,608 * Goospolplex, 1010,000,000 * Duovigintyllion, 1016,777,216 * Guppybong, 1020,000,000 * Trevigintyllion, 1033,554,432 * Gogolbong, 1050,000,000 * Quattuorvigintyllion, 1067,108,864 * Ogolbong, 1080,000,000 * Googolbong, 10100,000,000 * Quinvigintyllion, 10134,217,728 * Sexvigintyllion, 10268,435,456 * Ecetonbong, 10303,000,000 * Septemvigintyllion, 10536,870,912 * Maximusbillion, 101,000,000,000 * Octovigintyllion, 101,073,741,824 * Novemvigintyllion, 102,147,483,648 * Disekatommyrillion, 103,000,000,000 * Nanillion, 103,000,000,003 * Trigintyllion, 104,294,967,296 * Duonanillion, 106,000,000,003 * Untrigintyllion, 108,589,934,592 * Trenanillion, 109,000,000,003 * Tremilliamilliamilliatrecentretriginmilliamilliatrecentretriginmilliatrecendotrigintillion, 109,999,999,999 * Trialogue, 1010,000,000,000 * Duotrigintyllion, 1017,179,869,184 * Guppythrong, 1020,000,000,000 * Tretrigintyllion, 1034,359,738,368 * Gogolthrong, 1050,000,000,000 * Quattuortrigintyllion, 1068,719,476,736 * Ogolthrong, 1080,000,000,000 * Googolthrong, 10100,000,000,000 * Quintrigintyllion, 10137,438,953,472 * Sextrigintyllion, 10274,877,906,944 * Ecetonthrong, 10303,000,000,000 * Septtrigintyllion, 10549,755,813,888 * Maximustrillion, 101,000,000,000,000 * Octotrigintyllion, 101,099,511,627,776 * Novemtrigintyllion, 102,199,023,255,552 * Tetlastillion, 103,000,000,000,000 * Picillion, 103,000,000,000,003 * Quadragintyllion, 104,398,046,511,104 * Guppygandingan, 1020,000,000,000,000 * Gogolgandingan, 1050,000,000,000,000 * Ogolgandingan, 1080,000,000,000,000 * Googolgandingan, 10100,000,000,000,000 * Ecetongandingan, 10303,000,000,000,000 * Maximusquadrillion, 101,000,000,000,000,000 * Pentlastillion, 103,000,000,000,000,000 * Femtillion, 103,000,000,000,000,003 * Quinquagintyllion, 104,503,599,627,370,496 * Googolquintigong, 10100,000,000,000,000,000 * Hetlastillion, 103,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Attillion, 103,000,000,000,000,000,003 * Sexagintyllion, 104,611,686,018,427,387,904 * Hyper-exitillion, H(1616), where H(x) = 103*x+3 \(\approx 10^{10^{19.743}}\) * Guppyplex, 101020 * Heptlastillion, 103*1021 * Zeptillion, 103*1021+3 * Septuagintyllion, 10272 * Googolseptigong, 101023 * Heptakisekatommyrillion, 103*1024 * Yoctillion, 103*1024+3 * Octogintyllion, 10282 * Qoofolplex, 101025 * Googoloctigong, 101026 * Hyper-icositillion, H(2020), where H(x) = 103*x+3 \(\approx 10^{10^{26.497}}\) * Little foot, 103.2*1026 * Oktakisekatommyrillion, 103*1027 * Xonillion, 103*1027+3 * Nonagintyllion, 10292 * Googolnonigong, 101029 * Vecillion, 103*1030+3 * Centyllion, 102102 * Googoldecigong, 101032 * Mecillion, 103*1033+3 * Googol-undecigong, 101035 * Duecillion, 103*1036+3 * Googol-duodecigong, 101038 * Trecillion, 103*1039+3 * Googol-tredecigong, 101041 * Tetrecillion, 103*1042+3 * Googol-quattuordecigong, 101044 * Pentecillion, 103*1045+3 * Googol-quindecigong, 101047 * Hexecillion, 103*1048+3 * Gogolplex, 101050 * Heptecillion, 103*1051+3 * Googol-septendecigong, 101053 * Octecillion, 103*1054+3 * Googol-octodecigong, 101056 * Ennecillion, 103*1057+3 * Googol-novemdecigong, 101059 * Icosillion, 103*1060+3 * Ducentyllion, 102202 * Treicosillion, 109*1060+3 * Googolvigintigong, 101062 * Meicosillion, 103*1063+3 * Dueicosillion, 103*1066+3 * Trioicosillion, 103*1069+3 * Tetreicosillion, 103*1072+3 * Penteicosillion, 103*1075+3 * Hexeicosillion, 103*1078+3 * Hepteicosillion, 103*1081+3 * Octeicosillion, 103*1084+3 * Enneicosillion, 103*1087+3 * Triacontillion, 103*1090+3 * Trecentyllion, 102302 * Googoltrigintigong, 101092 * Metriacontillion, 103*1093+3 * Duetriacontillion, 103*1096+3 * Triotriacontillion, 103*1099+3 * Googolplex, 1010100 10^10^100 to 10^10^10^100 * Great googolplex, \(10^{10^{100}+1}\) * Gargoogolplex, 10(10100)2 * Fzgoogol, \(10^{10^{102}}\) * Tetracontillion, 103*10120+3 * Quadringentyllion, \(10^{2^{402}}\) * Pentacontillion, 103*10150+3 * Quingentyllion, \(10^{2^{502}}\) * Hexacontillion, 103*10180+3 * Sescentyllion, \(10^{2^{602}}\) * Fugahundred, \(100^{100^{99}}\) = 102*10198 * Gargoogol-plexed, \(10^{10^{200}}\) * Heptacontillion, 103*10210+3 * Septingentyllion, \(10^{2^{702}}\) * Octacontillion, 103*10240+3 * Octingentyllion, \(10^{2^{802}}\) * Ennacontillion, 103*10270+3 * Nongentyllion, \(10^{2^{902}}\) * Hectillion, 103*10300+3 * Millyllion, \(10^{2^{1002}}\) * Ecetonplex, \(10^{10^{303}}\) * Mehectillion, 103*10303+3 * Duehectillion, 103*10306+3 * Hyper-bi-exitillion, H(16162), where H(x) = 103*x+3, \(\approx 10^{10^{308.77}}\) * Triohectillion, 103*10309+3 * Tetrehectillion, 103*10312+3 * Pentehectillion, 103*10315+3 * Hexehectillion, 103*10318+3 * Heptehectillion, 103*10321+3 * Octehectillion, 103*10324+3 * Ennehectillion, 103*10327+3 * Dohectillion, 103*10600+3 * Medohectillion, 103*10603+3 * Triahectillion, 103*10900+3 * Googolplexichime, \(10^{10^{1000}}\) * Tetrahectillion, 103*101200+3 * Pentahectillion, 103*101500+3 * Hexahectillion, 103*101800+3 * Heptahectillion, 103*102100+3 * Octahectillion, 103*102400+3 * Ennahectillion, 103*102700+3 * Killillion, 103*103000+3 * Myryllion, \(10^{2^{10,002}}\) * Micrekillillion, 103*106000+3 * Nanekillillion, 103*109000+3 * Googolplexitoll, \(10^{10^{10,000}}\) * Picekillillion, 103*1012,000+3 * Femtekillillion, 103*1015,000+3 * Attekillillion, 103*1018,000+3 * Zeptekillillion, 103*1021,000+3 * Yoctekillillion, 103*1024,000+3 * Xonekillillion, 103*1027,000+3 * Vecekillillion, 103*1030,000+3 * Icosekillillion, 103*1060,000+3 * Triacontekillillion, 103*1090,000+3 * Googolplexigong, \(10^{10^{100,000}}\) * Tetrecontekillillion, 103*10120,000+3 * Hectekillillion, 103*10300,000+3 * Micryllion, \(10^{2^{1,000,002}}\) * Millionduplex, \(10^{10^{1,000,000}}\) * Fzmilliplexion, \(10^{10^{1,000,006}}\) * Megillion, 103*103,000,000+3 * Googolplexibong, \(10^{10^{100,000,000}}\) * Nanyllion, \(10^{2^{1,000,000,002}}\) * Gigillion, 103*103,000,000,000+3 * Tetralogue, \(10^{10^{10,000,000,000}}\) * Googolplexithrong, \(10^{10^{100,000,000,000}}\) * Picyllion, \(10^{2^{1,000,000,000,002}}\) * Terillion, 103*103,000,000,000,000+3 * Femtyllion, \(10^{2^{1,000,000,000,000,002}}\) * Petillion, 103*103,000,000,000,000,000+3 * Attyllion, \(10^{2^{1,000,000,000,000,000,002}}\) * Exillion, 103*103,000,000,000,000,000,000+3 * Guppyduplex, \(10^{10^{10^{20}}}\) * Zeptyllion, \(10^{2^{10^{21}+2}}\) * Zettillion, 103*103*1021+3 * Yoctyllion, \(10^{2^{10^{24}+2}}\) * Yottillion, 103*103*1024+3 * Xennillion, 103*103*1027+3 * Dakillion, 103*103*1030+3 * Hendillion, 103*103*1033+3 * Dokillion, 103*103*1036+3 * Tradakillion, 103*103*1039+3 * Tedakillion, 103*103*1042+3 * Pedakillion, 103*103*1045+3 * Exdakillion, 103*103*1048+3 * Gogolduplex, \(10^{10^{10^{50}}}\) * Zedakillion, 103*103*1051+3 * Yodakillion, 103*103*1054+3 * Nedakillion, 103*103*1057+3 * Ikillion, 103*103*1060+3 * Ikenillion, 103*103*1063+3 * Icodillion, 103*103*1066+3 * Ictrillion, 103*103*1069+3 * Icterillion, 103*103*1072+3 * Icpetillion, 103*103*1075+3 * Ikectillion, 103*103*1078+3 * Iczetillion, 103*103*1081+3 * Ikyotillion, 103*103*1084+3 * Icxenillion, 103*103*1087+3 * Trakillion, 103*103*1090+3 * Trakenillion, 103*103*1093+3 * Tracodillion, 103*103*1096+3 * Tractrillion, 103*103*1099+3 * Googolyllion, \(10^{2^{10^{100}+2}}\) * Googolduplex, \(10^{10^{10^{100}}}\) 10^10^10^100 to \(E100\#4\) (\(10^{10^{10^{10^{100}}}}\)) * Fzgoogolplex, 101010100+100 * Googolbangplex, \(10^{10^{100}!}\) or \(10^{\text{googolbang}}\) * Fugagoogol, 101010102-98 * Tekillion, 103*103*10120+3 * Pekillion, 103*103*10150+3 * Exakillion, 103*103*10180+3 * Zakillion, 103*103*10210+3 * Yokillion, 103*103*10240+3 * Nekillion, 103*103*10270+3 * Hotillion, 103*103*10300+3 * Ecetonduplex, \(E303\#3\) * Botillion, 103*103*10600+3 * Trotillion, 103*103*10900+3 * Googolduplexichime, \(E1000\#3\) * Totillion, 103*103*101200+3 * Potillion, 103*103*101500+3 * Exotillion, 103*103*101800+3 * Zotillion, 103*103*102100+3 * Yootillion, 103*103*102400+3 * Notillion, 103*103*102700+3 * Kalillion, 103*103*103000+3 * Dalillion, 103*103*106000+3 * Tralillion, 103*103*109000+3 * Googolduplexitoll, \(E10000\#3\) * Talillion, 103*103*1012,000+3 * Palillion, 103*103*1015,000+3 * Exalillion, 103*103*1018,000+3 * Zalillion, 103*103*1021,000+3 * Yalillion, 103*103*1024,000+3 * Nalillion, 103*103*1027,000+3 * Dakalillion, 103*103*1030,000+3 * Hendakalillion, 103*103*1033,000+3 * Dokalillion, 103*103*1036,000+3 * Tradakalillion, 103*103*1039,000+3 * Tedakalillion, 103*103*1042,000+3 * Pedakalillion, 103*103*1045,000+3 * Googolduplexigong, \(E100000\#3\) = \(10^{10^{10^{100,000}}}\) * Hotalillion, 103*103*10300,000+3 * Millitriplexion, \(E6\#4\) Category:Lists Category:Powers of 10